


雀笼

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 维吉尔再婚了，对象不仅是个男人，还比尼禄小两岁。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是5V3D还有5N3D？我不太记得了，因为这篇躺了很久  
> 是很久以前和辛追太太的PY交易，但是我摸鱼了（对不起  
> 文里有的设定我自己看了以后也是一愣  
> 题目瞎勾巴起的，因为我这篇本来叫小妈文学（对不起对不起

01

维吉尔结婚了。

确切地说，应该是二婚。

但尼禄也不确定，毕竟他从未见过自己的母亲。他甚至怀疑自己是维吉尔和某个他不记得的女子风流一夜的结果，如同他用钱摆脱了麻烦的女人，他同样用钱为自己买来了继承人。

跟大多数单亲家庭不同，他们家家庭关系不好完全是因为两个人谁也没想着去搞好关系。

尼禄还小的时候，维吉尔就是个严格到近乎冷酷的父亲了。他工作很忙，且不苟言笑。他试过用全A的成绩去讨好维吉尔，也试过故意找事惹得校方请他家长。但对于前者，他的父亲只是略微点头；至于后者，秘书推着眼镜，面无表情地以维吉尔的名义为学校捐了一个实验室。

他既在乎尼禄，又好像他在乎的只是自己的继承人。

再婚的事尼禄不是没想过，毕竟维吉尔不到四十，且是个身材挺拔、样貌英俊的成功人士。家里举办的晚会上，有不少年轻的富家小姐讨论着维吉尔。尼禄当时躲在角落里，思忖着她们中的哪位会在日后成为这个家的女主人。

然而谁能想到，维吉尔再婚了，对象不仅是个男人，还比尼禄小两岁。

男人叫但丁，长相酷似他父亲年轻时的模样。

他有一头略长的银发，参差不齐的刘海偶尔会遮住眼睛；他搞地下乐队，会背着电吉他、骑着喷红漆的重型机车到酒吧演出；他周末往往会睡到日上三竿，胡乱地叫一个披萨外卖，写歌的时候握笔的手指还沾着油；他成绩马马虎虎，但人很聪明，在学校很受欢迎，而本人也享受着女孩子们——也许还有不少男孩——的喜爱。

总之，但丁和维吉尔像是两个世界的人。

然而如果没有和维吉尔的这层婚姻关系，尼禄想他和但丁也许会相处得很好。

他们也许会一起窝在地下室里改装车子，也许会咬着笔在图书馆突击期末，也许会盘坐在地板上喝着冰饮打游戏，更有可能会在某个灯光昏暗的酒吧里被气氛驱使着接起吻来。

但丁是个充满魅力的家伙，没人能抗拒他——冷酷如维吉尔也不行。而成为维吉尔的所有物，那种看得见却摸不到、摸到了却尝不到的感觉令所有人都觉得心痒痒的。在他们这个圈子里，但丁是个异类。他不像是某个有身份的人挑选的结婚对象，他更像是一个玩物、一只圈养在笼中的雀鸟。

至少，他本应如此。

可他们见面的第一天，尼禄就察觉到了一丝异常。

两周前的下午，他一路从弗杜纳开回家，把正在家里大放摇滚乐的但丁当成了闯空门的小偷。他从浴室里逮出湿漉漉的陌生人，争论之际却遇上了提前下班的维吉尔。男人神色如常地告诉他但丁的身份，活像是他们家又换了新的家政公司。他要求但丁收拾他搞出来的垃圾，又告诉尼禄他的车没有停进车库里。

但丁切了一声走过去准备收拾茶几上的外卖盒，却被男人扣住腰拉进怀里接吻。维吉尔一手按着他湿透的银发，一手隔着半湿的毛巾揉捏他的臀部。但丁红了脸，飞快地看了尼禄一眼，然后抬手推开维吉尔。

****他硬了。** **

暑气将年轻男人紧紧包裹起来，变紧的牛仔裤压迫着勃起的阴茎。他想着但丁一定是个桀骜不驯的刺头，可在床上说不定会被维吉尔操得服服帖帖。而维吉尔，冷酷无情的维吉尔，也会像个凡人一样因为某个人展现出七情六欲，像个突然懂得了爱的怪物—— ** **甚至在他的儿子面前宣告主权。****

他说不出自己到底是嫉妒维吉尔还是嫉妒但丁，可他盯着年轻人赤脚经过时留在地板上的水迹，不由得想起方才隔着淋浴房的玻璃与他对视时看到的景象：

一双颜色更深的蓝眼睛，表情灵动，流露出年轻人的漫不经心。英俊，却又在举手投足间都带着一丝孩子气。自发梢滴下的水珠落至锁骨，也许会一路游移到棱角分明的足腕。

就像现在这样，被踩在脚底，留下一串恼人的水迹。

他突然知晓了自己的欲望从何而来——

它来自对维吉尔那份几不可察的父爱的渴望、微妙的攀比欲，以及 ** **但丁本身**** 。

在度过了最初的几天后，他们终于克服了眼前的尴尬。

尼禄和维吉尔关系并不好，这也使得但丁少了些负担。两个人到底还是年轻人，有更多的共同话题、更加不拘小节的性格。但丁不会自诩是尼禄的某种长辈，跟尼禄比起来，他是个不折不扣的大男孩，性格张扬，穿衣随意。

他们相处时，尼禄很少会想起他是维吉尔的结婚对象。但年轻人无名指上的铂金戒指总是提醒着他，不该觊觎自己父亲的所有物。

但丁对和维吉尔结婚的理由闭口不谈，叫尼禄怀疑他是不是签了什么保密协议。就如同他母亲当年那样被钱打发出门，只不过但丁很有可能是因为惹了什么麻烦而屈从于维吉尔。可每天晚上，他打着哈欠自然而然地走进主卧，却又全然不像是被胁迫的样子。

次卧和主卧挨着，维吉尔的书房就在走廊尽头。他偶尔早归时，也要在里面忙到半夜。

每每这个时候，尼禄就会捧着Switch等在房间里。家里的两个男人都很安静，当初也没想过要对墙壁做隔音处理。等走廊里传来脚步声时，他就会放下游戏机，起身贴在墙壁上。刚开始总是静悄悄的，但没多久就会听到微弱的呻吟声。但丁的声音总是断断续续，等到最后还会带上哭腔。

尼禄咬着下唇，顶着巨大的羞耻心把手伸进裤子里，他想准是维吉尔欺负但丁了。说不定，他就把阴茎塞在了但丁嘴里让他含着，但也有可能是故意堵着他不让他射。

半个小时后，声音渐渐消失，但运气好的，他们也许会去浴室再来一发。但今晚没有，今晚要么就是但丁累了，要么就是维吉尔明天又要忙了。

粗重的喘息配着擂鼓一般的心跳，尼禄觉得喉咙发干，他又射了自己一手。

维吉尔和但丁做得并不勤，毕竟他还有一家跨国贸易公司要打理。尼禄以为自己的欲潮会因此消退，却未想到对但丁的渴望如同迟来的青春期一样来势汹汹。他们到底是一脉相传的父子，尼禄从未想过成为维吉尔，可有些东西就是清楚地镌刻在骨子里。。

早饭时间的餐桌上总是见不到但丁的影子，等尼禄坐上餐椅时，维吉尔总是已经端着咖啡盯着眼前的报纸了。

可今早，他抬起头，意味深长地看了自己的儿子一眼——

他 ** **全**** 都知道了。

昨晚他们做了两次，一次在卧室，一次在浴室。尼禄熬出了眼圈，射到几乎没东西可射。但丁赶在维吉尔之前回家，尼禄瞧见他时，他正一身酒气，裸露的胸部上带着个不深的牙印。维吉尔必然不会高兴，他准是操得很用力，因此但丁叫得很大声。他也许咬住了自己的手指，但呻吟声还是清晰地传来。

他们在浴室的时候，尼禄听见了但丁的求饶，可维吉尔不置一词。他想如果是自己，一定会在他胸口咬出新的牙印，让他身上充满自己的标记，让他们都知道但丁是他尼禄的所有物，谁也别想——

_一只圈养在笼中的雀鸟。_

年轻人猛地意识到自己的想法和此前那些被他唾弃鄙夷的、不拿人当人的上等人有多相像。他脚下一软，脊背把转椅推了出去。咕噜声在这个夜晚是如此刺耳，但丁的呻吟停顿了一下，随即又变本加厉起来。

维吉尔 ** **全**** 都知道了，但他操得更深，像是在宣告自己对但丁的主权一样。

尼禄突然觉得如芒在背，周身的热度迅速消散。挑战权威是每个青春期的孩子都会做的事，他当然也做过，可维吉尔当时全数收下，连一个眼神都没给他。

现在，因为但丁，他人生里头一遭如此清晰地感受到维吉尔的情绪。

“我下周要出差，”维吉尔敛回视线，“你和但丁好好相处。”

空气中那只无形的手忽然消失了，好似维吉尔从未对他施压一样。他抬眼看向自己的父亲，奔腾的血液冲击着耳膜。维吉尔淡淡地与他对视，尼禄看不出他在想什么、看不出他打算做什么。

另一种恐惧爬满全身——这是，某种 ** **默许**** 吗？


	2. Chapter 2

02

“早。”

但丁打着哈欠，睡眼惺忪地朝尼禄摆手。他穿着一件红色的T恤，图案是俏皮的鬼脸。尼禄正在客厅里打PS4，他想不到除了游戏以外还有什么能令自己平静下来。

现在已经是下午了，但丁睡过了早饭，也一路睡过了午饭。他和维吉尔都不喜欢房子里住着陌生人，假期他在家时佣人每天会来三次，悄无声息地准备好一天的饭食。可但丁轻车熟路地打着外卖电话叫披萨，连地址都没报。

这样看来，他确实过着被圈养的生活——维吉尔为他提供一切，衣食住行，性。

“你今天很沉默啊，尼禄。”

但丁坐在沙发上，就在尼禄身后，小腿挨着他的胳膊，热度源源不断地传过来。

他似乎已经忘了昨天的事，据尼禄观察，但丁其实脸皮很薄，那就只能说明他后来被维吉尔操昏了头。

这个认知又让尼禄生气起来。他脾气不好，平时说话嘴里不干不净，可却偏偏一副乖巧长相。剪短了头发以后整个看起来硬朗不少，可依旧是张娃娃脸。反观但丁，虽然年纪比他小、比他爱玩，却在青涩里夹杂了一丝成熟味道。

“维吉尔出差了，一周以后回来。”

他没头没脑地冒出这么一句话，却用余光瞄着但丁的反应。年轻男人愣了一下，点头如捣蒜，随即指着屏幕说他的角色快死了。

尼禄转头，攒了许久的蓝条一鼓作气释放，一击逆转局势。

晚上九点，但丁往往会换上条紧身牛仔裤，脚踩马丁靴，上身近乎裸着地套了件红皮衣。这身打扮放在其他任何人身上，估计都会遭到冷眼和指点。可放在但丁身上，就宛如量身定制一般合身，还想让人多看上几眼。

但今晚不同，今晚他在外套里套了件低领衫，既挡住了那个不知是谁咬出的牙印，也掩住了维吉尔留下的痕迹。

他朝尼禄摆摆手，像是个因家长外出因独自过夜而兴奋的孩子——他甚至没戴戒指。

重型机车的轰鸣很快就响了起来，随即逐渐减弱，最后没入夜色。尼禄也动了起来，他开车，并不需要尾随就知道但丁的目的地。

年轻人在本地读书，在周围的大学圈子里也算是小有名气。他独来独往，似乎无父无母，向来玩世不恭，可生得一副好皮相，舞台表现力也很强。他和几个朋友会不定期去一家名叫Devil May Cry的酒吧演出，不过实际上不定期的只有他一个。

尼禄开得不快，九点的光景，街道上并没有多少车子。

但酒吧不同，停车位极不好找。但丁的机车停在后巷，还带着余温。他推开门，酒吧已然人声鼎沸。尼禄在吧台处坐下，目不转睛地看着舞台上的但丁。可很快，他就发现自己并不是唯一一个这样做的——很多人，几乎所有人都在看着但丁，似乎没一个知道他已经结婚了。

他走到小舞台的边缘，男人女人们尖叫着伸出手去摸他的大腿，不太像是膜拜，更像是觊觎。他想维吉尔一定没来过这种乌烟瘴气的地方，不然他怎么能容忍但丁混迹于此、被这样亵渎？

可他心里比谁都清楚，维吉尔有一种刻薄的掌控欲，他熟知一切。然而他依旧选择放任但丁如此，像是对所有物的给予施舍般的特权。

自小，尼禄就对这些“上流社会”的做法深恶痛绝，可他之所以如此厌恶，也是因为他比谁都要熟悉、了解这些人的所作所为。笼中雀总是一只接一只，有些玩腻了便被主人放掉，有些则再也没能飞走。

纵使是冷酷无情如维吉尔，他也并非不相信他的父亲全然就是一头冷血的野兽，然而爱这个字眼放在维吉尔身上又太过突兀。

但丁过于年轻，看上耽于玩乐，似乎天生就知道如何挑逗别人——可实际上，他又好像从来没认真地做过这件事。尼禄瞧见他把皮衣甩进观众席，在众人哄抢时撩起上衣的下摆擦汗。爱这个字眼放在但丁身上同样突兀，尼禄想，也许他根本就不懂、也不在乎爱。

争抢衣服令现场变得有些混乱，酒吧不大，但人太多了。站在暗处的保安们不得不腾出手来维护秩序，因而便疏忽了舞台的安保。

一名情绪失控的男粉丝冲上舞台，猝不及防地从背后抱住了但丁，像是磕了药一样企图亲吻他。尼禄立马站起身，但乐队的其他成员动作更快。主唱把他从但丁身上扯开，却被反手抱住来了个湿吻。在其他人阻止之前，他已经一拳挥了出去。现场变得更加混乱，保安们立马拦住更多疯狂的观众。但丁茫然地捂住自己的脖子，和主唱一起被他们的鼓手一手一个拖去了后台。尼禄在事态有了新发展前离开了酒吧，感觉自己才更像是嗑药的那个。

他硬了。

****

但丁的表演很卖力，皮衣又捂出了不少汗水。他的银发贴在后颈上，似乎整个人都在发光。被从身后抱住并亲吻下颚骨和颈侧的那一刻，他的表情却并非是实打实的抗拒，也许维吉尔也常这么亲他。

年轻男人的表情和他几个夜晚里听到的声音连接起来，他仿佛看见了一墙之外那个情潮翻动的但丁，实在承受不住的时候会哭喊着求饶。

他硬了。

****

尼禄钻进车子，可他更想骑上但丁那辆漂亮的重型机车。不，他真正想要的不是一辆机车，而是机车的主人。他的所有东西几乎都是维吉尔给的，除了但丁，维吉尔没把但丁给他，可尼禄就是想要他。

他想操他。

****

****

****

十二点刚过，但丁终于摔进了家门。

他看上去喝了不少酒，脸色绯红，神情飘然。有那么一瞬间，尼禄想质疑对方是否到了法定的饮酒年龄，随即想到但丁已经是他父亲的合法伴侣了。

每学期的期末考试过后，都有不少学生去酒吧放纵。不少人醉酒后的丑照会在第二天被发到网上，有些照片的侮辱意味甚至大于玩闹，人类的恶意借由网络飞速地传播着。他讨厌酒精，更讨厌被酒精麻痹的人类。

尼禄走下楼梯，看着但丁手段粗暴地脱下自己的马丁靴。他的外套不知所踪，也许正被某个疯狂的粉丝抱在怀里，嗅着上面的气味。

想到这里，他本就不佳的心情充分体现在脸上——眉头微皱，嘴唇紧抿，他背着灯，若非穿着一身过于随意的家居服，看上去简直就是年轻时候的维吉尔。所以自然而然地，但丁愣了一下，放软口吻，脸上是明显的讨好意味：“维吉尔。”

可尼禄向前走了一步，过短的头发和年轻的面孔暴露了他的身份，但丁挠挠头，嘟囔着是尼禄啊，便自顾自地继续与另一只鞋子抗争。

尼禄沉下脸，觉得有些东西 _脱轨_ 了。

就在年轻男人失去平衡从墙上滑倒之前，尼禄及时地托住了他的手肘。但丁抬头向他道谢，可还没等看清尼禄的脸，就感觉自己正被对方拉着穿过客厅。他的脚趾踢到了游戏机的手柄，继而忍不住咒骂一声，试着挣脱对方的手。然而尼禄更用力地抓住他的小臂，迈开了步子。

“你搞什么鬼？”

他大声质问，可随即便被从背后猛推了一把。客厅的拉门直通室外，台阶之下的草地几步开外就是泳池。他跌落在地，膝盖和掌心传来痛感，池水周围的凉意让他清醒了一些。

“你......唔——！”

但丁依旧没看到尼禄的脸，他转头的动作被粗暴地中止了，随即被抓住后脑的头发按进冰凉的池水里。这一击来得猝不及防，池水灌进他的口腔、鼻腔，辛辣的灼烧感一路窜进肺里。年轻男人的手在泳池边缘的瓷砖上打滑，先是试图推开始作俑者，随即便撑住池边与那股力量抗衡。可尼禄不仅占尽了地理优势，他还比但丁年龄大，身体强壮，胳膊有力。至少，他头脑清醒，四肢百骸没有被酒精侵蚀。

气泡不断地从但丁口中涌出，他的声音听起来并不真切。尼禄观察者他的动作，此刻他冷静得如同他父亲维吉尔。等到但丁的挣扎减弱，他便抓着他的头发把人从水里拉出来。

“咳咳——咳——”

但丁剧烈地咳嗽着，同时还在吐水。他超负荷地喘息着，贪婪地吸取着空气。这时候尼禄的手转而去轻拍他的脊背，仿佛他不是那个罪魁祸首一样。

“你他妈有什么毛病！”

年轻人转过脸来骂他，眼尾发红，嘴唇哆嗦。没有人不害怕这个，被一点点夺取生命的感觉，没有人不害怕这个。

于是尼禄再次把他按进水里，尝过溺水的滋味让但丁抗拒得非常厉害，他不得不用了更大的力气。这次但丁几乎没什么挣扎就直接试图推开尼禄——很好，他已经知道了灾祸的根源，那么下一步就该学会如何让自己逃离这种境地。

尼禄把他拉出池子，看着但丁伏在地上呛水，等待着对方的开窍。可但丁没有，他眯起眼睛，差点儿一拳正中尼禄的左脸。

于是水再一次将他包围，争先恐后地灌入鼻子里、耳朵里，求生的本能迫使他张开嘴，随即这些液体涌进他嘴里，慢慢地剥夺他的五感，只剩恐惧和绝望在逐渐蔓延。莹蓝的池底逐渐自视野中淡出，取而代之的是黑暗。

他觉得意识越来越沉重，同时身体也越来越沉重——

****空气。** **

****

源源不断地自口腔灌入，像充气球一样吹鼓了他干瘪的肺部。但丁睁开眼睛，先是瞧见了银色的头发。

维吉尔？

他僵硬了一下，随即给他度气的人睁开了眼睛，那不是维吉尔的眼睛。维吉尔的眼神总是波澜不惊的，仿佛没什么能调动起他的感情。

是尼禄。

他放松下来，可窒息的绝望再度攥住了他。但丁开始觉得肺部抽痛，头皮发紧，连带着大腿都使不上力气。然而他的身体背叛了他，劫后余生留下的更多是危急时刻延续下来的恐惧，他抱紧尼禄，那么用力。既是在寻求安慰，又是怕对方再做出刚才的举动。

“嘘——嘘，没事了，没事了但丁，”尼禄拍着他的背，“知道我是谁吗？”

“尼禄。”

但丁没看他，最初的锐气已经被溺死在了池子里。他像抓住救生的浮木一般抓住尼禄，止不住地哆嗦着。

奇异的餍足感胀满了胸腔，但丁抱得太紧了，可尼禄不想让他松手，他只是低下头亲吻年轻人湿漉漉的头发和发红的鼻尖。但丁像只可怜的小狗，第一次叫尼禄清楚地意识到他真的可以被称作是孩子。

可男人眼中的性，除却 ** **占有欲**** ， ** **支配欲**** 同样需要满足。

他终于明了维吉尔对但丁做了什么——年长者亲手剔除了他的骄傲与锐利，在踝骨上扣紧锁链、在脖颈上勒住项圈，依赖、服从混杂着恐惧被一起揉进他凿出的洞里，而年轻人囫囵着愈合了自己。他既是但丁，又不全然是但丁。身体一旦记住了最初的绝望，就如陷入泥沼一般难以控制。

就如同尼禄如今做的这样，他们是父子，有些东西根本不需要教导。


	3. Chapter 3

不过他终究不是维吉尔，怜悯不会因为时间的推移而消失殆尽，就如同他从最初的最初起就没有那么铁石心肠。诡异的满足感在胃里横冲直撞，搅得尼禄产生了一种呕吐的冲动。

可行为上，他却把但丁搂得更紧，片刻后，扶着受惊的年轻人走进了室内。

他让但丁坐在沙发上，自己折身前往浴室去拿毛巾和吹风机。也许还需要一杯热牛奶，他想着。让但丁受惊并非他的本意，尼禄是个冲动的年轻人，很多事情都并非他本意。维吉尔只教会他在永远处惊不变地压抑情绪、冷静面对一切，却从未教过他该如何疏解它们、与自己做朋友。

他想，但丁也许就是这个改变一切的契机。

然而等他回去时，他的契机已经不在沙发上了。他如初见那天一样，用裸足在地板上踩出一串水迹，维吉尔当时用一个要求让他走进自己怀里，现在他却主动走入了那男人的房间。

尼禄奔上楼梯，发现他们的卧室门半掩着。但丁正背对着他躺在床上，潮湿的头发在枕头上留下痕迹。他躺的是维吉尔那半边，看上去像是个闹别扭的孩子。尼禄走近他，随即发现但丁正抱着一件属于维吉尔的睡衣。他闭着眼睛，将鼻子埋进布料里。整栋房子都很安静，因此他得以听见但丁正小声地念着维吉尔的名字。

愤怒、失落、不甘像一道巨浪朝他迎头拍下，尼禄觉得头晕目眩，不由得攥紧拳头。情绪的海洋再度开始波涛汹涌，可这次，它没有淹没但丁。

苦涩的怒火安静地燃烧着，他到底不是年长者，能在一切过后若无其事地从背后拥住年轻人。如果他是维吉尔，如果但丁属于他——

尼禄猛地转过身离开门口，他不能再这样下去了。

然而夜半时分他还是醒来了，窗外风声大作，听上去是要下雨。

临时家主刻意到楼下去巡视一圈，检查了装着报警系统的门窗，才又走到主卧门口。但丁当然睡着了，依旧侧着身子，呼吸起伏均匀。他留了盏床头灯，暖黄的灯光隔绝了渐亮的闪电，只在他银色的头发上留下了一片柔和的橙色，映得他像只蜷缩的猫儿。

他盖着薄毯，时不时打起冷颤——这是必然的，他既受了凉，又受了惊。

于是尼禄拧起眉头，没人告诉他这么做看起来有多像维吉尔。他走到床边，但丁确实在颤抖，他皮肤微微发热，是生病的前兆。他本应把但丁叫起来，冲个热水澡或者吞两粒药片，重新吹干他的头发再喝一杯热牛奶。

但尼禄只是站在床头，自己的影子笼罩在但丁身上又让他升腾起一股诡异的满足感。

最后，他掀起薄毯躺在了但丁身后，嗅着对方头发上泳池消毒剂的味道，躺进了维吉尔的位置。年轻人的身体立即食髓知味一般贴近他，哪怕尼禄勃起的阴茎紧贴着他的股沟，也丝毫没有醒来的意思。

尼禄握紧拳头，低头轻吻他裸露的肩膀。

在他此前的人生里，还从未对什么人产生这种类似怜悯的情绪。他迫切地想知道但丁身上究竟发生了什么——但丁不该是这样的。

年轻人的皮肤光滑细腻，尼禄抱着他，摸索着，可悲地希望找到丁点的伤疤。

他到底在找什么呢？也许是一丝他曾经被虐待过的痕迹，也许是某些能让他猜测其过往的线索。他迫切地想证明这一切都是错误的，他和维吉尔之间是如此地不契合，但丁是被强迫的、但丁有难言之隐——这念头折磨着他，让他几乎弄醒了怀里的人。

今晚，挫败与绝望几乎让他窒息，仿佛尼禄才是险些溺死在泳池里的那个人。

他想要寻找的、他想要证明的，也不过是一丝一毫但丁并不完全属于他父亲的证据罢了。

“早上好，尼禄。”

在完全醒来之前，鼻音浓重的声音就滑进了他的耳朵里。

尼禄睁开眼睛，但丁正看着他。他脸颊发红，看起来有些不精神，但那双蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，如此专注，好像他已经盯着他看了许久。

“早安......”

他顿时脸红起来，搜肠刮肚想找个借口解释自己为什么会和他在一张床上。可但丁没给他这机会，他父亲名义上的丈夫探过身子，轻轻在他鼻尖留下一吻，很快又撤了回去。温热的呼吸转瞬即逝，却好像在他皮肤上留下了烙印。他愣住了，但丁自上而下地看着他，像是只观察主人反映的宠物。

_这是怎么回事？_

尼禄皱起眉，但丁不由得缩进了被子里。

_是发烧了吗？_

他把手掌贴上去，但丁迎上他的掌心，不老实地蹭了两下。尼禄浑身发麻，他掌下的皮肤确实是热的，但丁在发烧，尼禄自我安慰道，发烧的人头脑都是不清醒的。

可异样感在他心底滋生，这种变化十分微妙，仿佛一夜之间，他肖想的事就成了现实。

别傻了。他在心底告诫自己，起床去下楼找药。客厅里散落的衣物被整齐地叠放在沙发上，餐桌上倒是摆上了保姆准备的早饭。他此前只觉得这样互不打扰的方式十分方便，毕竟他和维吉尔都不喜欢有陌生人在家里走动。然而此刻，被窥视感如此强烈。有人在这里里悄无声息地准备了饭食，他们是否又知道这幢房子主人的儿子和他的丈夫昨晚躺在同一张床上呢？

心底的想法令他感到恶寒，取了退烧药和温水后就匆匆上楼了。

但丁穿了一夜的湿衣服被扔在地板上，他穿上了一件衬衣——是维吉尔的，他昨晚抱着的那件。

“你发烧了，快把药吃了再睡一觉。”

他本以为但丁会拒绝，年轻人看上去并不像是会乖乖吃药的类型。可但丁顺从地含住他手心里的胶囊，用温水吞了下去。

尼禄傻傻地盯着自己的掌心，等他再抬头时，但丁已经背对着他侧躺下了。

这一切都是从昨晚开始的。

他烦躁地按着手柄，眼睛时不时地看向泳池。蓝色的池水在清风下波光粼粼，仿佛只有他一个人在记得这件事。

但丁的反常举动让他心生烦躁，他确实想得到这个男人，单纯的欲望化为某种更加深不见底的东西——他想要知道但丁的一切，他想要掌控但丁的一切。这个男人身上的秘密、他的过去、他和维吉尔之间的种种、他都在酒吧做什么，甚至他现在是在楼上睡觉吗——他想知道但丁的一切。

尼禄人生里相当一段时间都被维吉尔掌控着，他无法选择自己的学校，甚至无权知道知己的母亲。他痛恨维吉尔的控制欲，他充分尊重姬莉叶的一切选择包括分手。但最终，他的控制欲在但丁身上生根发芽。

他和维吉尔是一类人，他们是父子，他们会看上同样的猎物，他们没有理由不相似。

“能帮我叫个披萨吗，尼禄？”

他差点就扔了手柄。

但丁，看上去多少恢复了些精神的但丁踩着楼梯下来，他穿着一件自己的红色卫衣，底下套了条配色糟糕的短裤。与之前他的相处的每一天一样，直接坐在了他身边的沙发上。

“怎么，我找不到我的手机了，我要饿死了。”

他抱怨着，又翻乱了那堆衣服。但手机并不在那里，他的手机丢在了庭院的草地上，尼禄把它捡了回来。但丁从茶几上拿到它，但告急的电量已经不足以维持开机。他朝尼禄摇摇发黑的屏幕，看上去可怜兮兮的。

于是尼禄把自己的手机扔给他，但丁咧开嘴，熟练地打电话点餐。

他看上去完全好了。不光是发烧，还有别的，几乎完全好了。尼禄直勾勾地看着他，不知道该说什么，也不知道该做什么。

“等维吉尔回来他会还你钱的，昨晚酒吧出了点儿乱子，这周恐怕没薪水了。”

“不用，”他咽了下口水，“我的开销本来也是他出。”

但丁笑起来，好像他讲了个什么笑话。这也确实可笑，一个男人，除了自己的儿子，还要养一个比自己儿子还小的丈夫。外卖送来的时候但丁拿了尼禄的钱包付账，他们一起分享披萨，随后用没擦干净的指头推着摇杆打起了游戏。

尼禄逐渐放松下来，和往常一样的相处方式令他放松下来，可心底又隐约感到失落。

他以为一切到这里就结束了，他和但丁之间又恢复了正常。然而到了晚上，隔壁房间传来了一些奇怪的声音。

同为男人，他当然能认出这些声音意味着什么。一墙之隔，但丁正在自慰。他断断续续的呻吟无比清晰，混杂着喘息穿过了墙壁和门板。恍惚之间，他似乎听到了咕啾的水声，像是但丁正用裹了太多润滑剂的手指或假阴茎正操着自己的后穴。

可这声音听上去比以往清晰得多。

他的老二在裤裆里抽动，尼禄屏住呼吸在地板上轻轻行走，他安静地压下门把手，主卧并没有关门。


End file.
